RIO: ¿Un amor imposible?
by Zir Agron regresa
Summary: Una historia de amor y tristeza que conmoverá a muchos... Basado en el pasado de los personajes... Alegría y tristeza... Amor y odio... Afecto e ira... Los pequeños Blu y Perla tendrán que superar un difícil desafío que tratará de impedir su amor. BxJ
1. Introducción

Buen día, soy **Zir Agron** presentando una versión totalmente modificada de la película **RIO**, esta historia será la que nos relatará en varios capítulos el pasado de todos nuestros personajes y a la vez contendrá felicidad y tristeza. Una historia de amor que conmoverá a muchos… llevo mucho tiempo pensando ésta historia y pues me decidí a hacerla, presentando mi **INTRODUCCIÓN:**

**Nombre de secuela:** **RIO:** ¿Un amor imposible?

**NOTA: ESTA HISTORIA NO ES UNA SECUELA Y CONTARÁ CON CIERTAS MODIFICACIONES ENTRE LOS PERSONAJES.**

Los personajes serán los clásicos y algunos nuevos:

**Daniel:** padre de Blu, amante de Mya.

**Mya:** madre de Blu, amante de Daniel.

**Carlos:** padre de Perla, amante de Yamila.

**Yamila:** madre de Perla, amante de Carlos.

**Blu:** hijo de Daniel y Mya.

**Perla:** hija de Carlos y Yamila.

Puede de que decida incorporar a otros personajes, pero eso lo decidiré más tarde…

Pues como he mencionado anteriormente, esta historia narrará una historia completamente diferente a la de RIO, centrándose en el pasado de los personajes y reuniéndolos de forma inesperada…

**Clasificación:** Romance/Drama.

**Actualización de capítulos a velocidad media…**

Saludos, y hasta la próxima actualización…

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**RECORDATORIO:** esta historia no es una SECUELA, sólo es una versión diferente a la película original…


	2. Escapando del destino

Hola a todos, damas y caballeros, señoritas y señoritos vengo a presentarles el primer capítulo de esta historia que probablemente generará futuras secuelas secundarias… les deseo buena lectura a todos vosotros:

_**Capítulo 1: Escapando del destino**._

En un gran bosque en el país de Perú el Sol estaba saliendo a iluminar y eliminar la oscura y sombría noche…

El calor y la luz invadieron toda la zona junto con una suave y tierna brisa de viento que recorría todo el lugar…

En un gran campamento habían muchos hombres reunidos y hablando seriamente:

"Muy bien señores, comenzaremos con esta zona y continuaremos hacia el norte" – dijo Esteban, el jefe de la expedición.

"¿Cuántos vehículos llevamos?" – preguntó Franco.

"Mmm… unos 20 bastarían para arrasar con el lugar…" – respondió Esteban.

"De acuerdo"

"De acuerdo señores, terminemos con esto" – dijo Esteban – "¡Enciendan los motores y vamos al ataque!"

"¡Sí señor!" – gritaron todos los demás mientras aclamaban a Esteban.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar de la selva habían muchos árboles huecos con varias familias de aves dentro…<p>

En un gran árbol se podían ver tres guacamayos azules, dos adultos y uno pequeño…

El hombre de la familia, Carlos, comenzó a despertar…

Posteriormente Carlos despertó a Yamila, su compañera de la vida…

"Buen día, Carlos" – saludó ella dándole un beso rápido – "¿Te pasa algo?"

"No puedo creer que soy padre…" – respondió Carlos mirando con mucho cariño a su pequeña, quien aún estaba dormida – "Tú y Perla son lo mejor que me ha pasado… y nada lo cambiará…"

Yamila sonrió y le regaló a Carlos un tierno beso…

"Vayamos por el desayuno…" – ofreció ella.

"De acuerdo, vamos" – aceptó Carlos.

Los dos padres despegaron del suelo y dejaron sola a su pequeña en el nido…

**-SUEÑO DE PERLA-**

Un pequeño guacamayo rojo jugaba con la pequeña Perla:

"¡No podrás atraparme, Perla!" – gritó Santiago, el mejor amigo de Perla.

"¡Ya lo veremos!" – gritó Perla arrojándose sobre él – "¡JA, te atrapé!"

Y así los pequeños continuaron con su juego…

"¡Ahora juguemos a las escondidas!" – gritó Perla.

"¡Bien!" – gritó Santiago.

"¿Quién cuenta?" – preguntó ella.

"Contarás tú" – respondió Santiago – "Las damas siempre van primeras" – agregó haciendo una elegante reverencia provocando que Perla se sonroje levemente.

"De acuerdo" – aceptó Perla – "1, 2, 3, 4, 5…"

Santiago salió volando y se escondió:

"¡30!" – gritó Perla – "¡Voy por ti!"

Inmediatamente la joven guacamaya despegó al cielo y buscó a su amigo… pero no lo encontraba:

"¡MMM!" – murmuró ella – "¿Dónde estarás?"

La joven aterrizó en el suelo y observó hacia todos lados:

"¿Si fuera Santiago que estaría haciendo ahora?" – se preguntaba Perla.

La joven guacamaya miró hacia atrás donde descubrió a Santiago mirándola con los ojos perdidos:

"Si fuera Santiago él estaría… ¿observándome?" – Perla estaba incrédula, y a la vez ruborizada.

"Parece que me encontraste…" – dijo Santiago.

"¡Sí!" – afirmó ella – "¡Es tu turno de contar!"

Perla estaba por despegar para esconderse pero sintió como Santiago tomaba sus alas:

"Espera…" – susurró Santiago.

"¿Q-Qué pasa?" – preguntó ella muy nerviosa mientras trataba de ocultar su rubor.

Santiago acarició las alas de Perla y comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella…

Perla hizo lo mismo y en un instante totalmente mágico sintió como sus picos entraron en contacto…

**-FIN DEL SUEÑO-**

La pequeña Perla despertó con una sonrisa en su rostro:

"Ojalá todo eso fuera real…" – pensaba ella – "Dormiré un poco más…" – murmuró ella quedándose dormida sin darse cuenta de la ausencia de sus padres.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en el campamento:<strong>

"¡Motores encendidos, jefe!" – gritó Franco.

"¡Excelente, ahora vamos!" – gritó Esteban – "¡En marcha señores!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevamente con los padres de Perla:<strong>

Los dos guacamayos adultos recogían deliciosas y jugosas frutas de todo tipo, naranjas, mangos, bananas, etc…

"Creo que es ya es suficiente, vamos a casa" – ofreció Yamila.

"Tienes razón, vamos" – aceptó Carlos.

A medida que regresaban Yamila comenzó a sentirse mal:

"¿Yamila, estás bien?" – preguntó Carlos preocupado por su compañera.

"Sí… es sólo que… algo no anda bien…" – respondió ella aterrizando en el suelo.

"¿Qué sientes?" – preguntó Carlos aterrizando junto a ella.

Yamila estaba por contestar pero repentinamente un humano la agarró con mucha fuerza:

"¡Te tengo!" – gritó Franco apretando a Yamila con mucha fuerza provocando que ella grite de dolor.

Carlos inmediatamente atacó a Franco en defensa de Yamila y logró liberarla:

"¡Vámonos de aquí!" – gritó Carlos.

"¡Espera!" – gritó Yamila – "No puedo volar…"

"¿Por qué?"

Yamila se arrodilló y señalo su cadera revelando que Franco la había herido…

"Oh por Dios…" – murmuró Carlos impactado por la sangre – "Venga, yo te cargaré"

Carlos agarró a Yamila con sus garras y despegó del suelo mientras observaba como muchas aves eran atrapadas por los humanos y otras morían por los lanzallamas…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, con la pequeña Perla:<strong>

La joven guacamaya comenzó a despertar…

"¿Dónde están mis padres?" – se preguntaba ella.

Luego de minutos de espera repentinamente sus padres aparecieron en el nido:

"¡Ahí están!" – gritó Perla aliviada, pero algo la alarmó – "¿Qué le pasó a mamá?"

"Los humanos están atacando el bosque" – respondió Carlos.

"¿Qué hacemos?" – preguntó la pequeña.

"Irnos de aquí sería lo más prudente" – contestó su padre – "Perla, por favor haz presión aquí"

Perla obedeció y presionó sus alas contra la herida sangrante de Yamila…

"Gracias" – agradeció su padre mientras creaba una especie de vendaje.

"¿Puedes ponerte de pie?" – preguntó Carlos colocando el vendaje a Yamila.

"Sí" – respondió ella adolorida – "Gracias"

"Listo, ahora vámonos de aquí"

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo un gigantesco y poderoso estruendo aturdió a todos y provocó que Perla caiga del nido…

La joven guacamaya recuperó su cordura y pudo observar muchos humanos armados con **sierras eléctricas** y con **lanzallamas** y **cascos blindados…**

"¡Perla, vámonos!" – gritó Carlos.

Perla despegó del suelo y escapó junto a su familia del terrible destino de la selva…

**20 minutos después:**

La familia azul aterrizó en un gran edificio de la **Ciudad de Lima** mientras observaban como el humo se elevaba al cielo y como la selva moría ante las llamas:

¿Papá?" – llamó Perla – "¿Qué haremos ahora?"

"No lo sé…" – respondió Carlos – "Por primera vez no sé qué hacer…"

"Tendremos que buscar otro lugar para vivir" – dijo su madre.

"¿Pero y nuestros amigos?" – preguntó Perla – "¿No podrían venir con nosotros?"

"No lo creo…" – respondió su padre.

"¿Qué pasará con todos nuestros amigos?" – preguntó ella – "¿Qué pasará con Santiago?"

"Lo siento mucho Perla… pero dudo mucho que Santiago haya salido vivo de esa masacre…" – respondió su padre recordando como las aves morían en esa selva.

Los ojos de Perla se llenaron de lágrimas por la muerte de su mejor amigo… por la muerte de sus sentimientos… pues ella sentía amor por Santiago…

"Tranquila Perla, estoy segura que en nuestro nuevo hogar encontrarás muchos amigos y futuros candidatos a tu amor…" – dijo su madre.

"Pero ninguno será igual a Santiago…" – murmuró ella – "Nadie en este mundo será tan dulce, amable, tierno y amigable como él…" – agregó frustrada.

"No creas eso" – dijo su padre – "Estoy seguro que encontrarás nuevos candidatos a tu amor"

"Eso espero…" – murmuró la pequeña.

"¿Adónde iremos a vivir ahora?" – preguntó Yamila.

"Mis padres me habían hablado de una ciudad en un país bastante lejano cuando yo era pequeño" – manifestó Carlos.

"¿Cómo se llamaba ese país?" – preguntó Perla.

"Se llamaba Brasil, y la ciudad se llamaba Río de Janeiro… me decían que era el mejor lugar para vivir…" – respondió Carlos – "¿Qué dicen, lo intentamos?"

"¡Sí!" – respondió Yamila – "¡Vamos allá!"

"¿Yamila, puedes volar con esa herida?" – preguntó Carlos preocupado por su compañera.

"Sí" – respondió ella.

"Muy bien, vamos allá"

Todos despegaron del suelo con rumbo a Río de Janeiro…

Perla volaba muy deprimida y apenada por la muerte de Santiago, su mejor amigo de la vida y el único candidato a su amor…

"Nadie reemplazará a Santiago…" – pensaba Perla – "Nunca encontraré nadie igual a él…"

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Este capítulo fue algo corto, pero les aseguro que los siguientes serán más largos…**

**¿Podrán Carlos, Yamila y Perla llegar a Río de Janeiro sanos y salvos?**

**¿Podrá Perla recuperarse por la muerte de su mejor amigo y encontrar a otro "candidato" algún día?**

**Tendrán que seguir leyendo para saberlo…**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	3. Un encuentro inesperado

Bien señores, un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, tengan buena lectura:

_**Capítulo 2: Un encuentro inesperado.**_

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el incidente en la selva de Perú…

"Falta poco para llegar" – declaró Carlos

Carlos y Perla observaron hacia atrás y descubrieron que Yamila se estaba quedando muy atrás…

"Sigue volando, ayudaré a tu madre…" – dijo su padre mientras volaba hacia Yamila.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en la selva de Brasil, Río de Janeiro:<strong>

Blu despertó de su sueño y abrió sus ojos lentamente…

"Ya es de día…"

El joven guacamayo se sentó a esperar hasta que sus padres ingresaron al nido con jugosas frutas que serían el desayuno familiar…

El macho, era un gran guacamayo recto, firme, fuerte, apuesto y decidido a proteger a su familia con la vida…

La hembra, una hermosa guacamaya, tenía las mimas cualidades que el macho pero era un poco más pequeña en estatura…

"Hola" – saludó Blu abrazando a sus padres.

"¿Has dormido bien, hijo?" – preguntó Daniel, su padre.

"Sí" – afirmó el joven.

"Hemos traído tu fruta favorita, mango" – dijo Mya, su madre.

"¡Genial!" – exclamó el pequeño – "¡Gracias!"

Blu tomó el gran mango con sus garras y le dio un gran mordisco mientras saboreaba el delicioso y refrescante jugo de la sana fruta…

Luego de un rato Blu se encontraba sentado sobre una gran rama mientras observaba el lejano horizonte… el joven se veía a sí mismo con otra guacamaya azul, una hembra… nuestro héroe deseaba tener a alguien a quien cuidar y amar por el resto de su vida…

El joven miró a una pareja de aves besándose no muy lejos de él, haciendo que sienta un profundo dolor dentro de él…

"Me pregunto que se sentiría estar enamorado de alguien" – pensaba Blu – "Yo nunca lo sabré…"

Ocurre que Blu era algo diferente a los demás…

"¡Hey, perdedor!" – gritaron otras aves a espaldas de Blu – "¿Qué estas mirando?"

"El horizonte" – respondió Blu.

"¿Y qué es lo que ves en el horizonte?"

"Tú no lo entenderías"

Repentinamente el grupo de aves arrojaron en la espalda de Blu una naranja, ensuciando notablemente sus plumas…

Blu dio media vuelta con una expresión enojada en su rostro:

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Porque eres un perdedor" – contestó el otro – "¿Y qué vas a hacer?" – preguntó amenazante.

Blu retrocedió bastante atemorizado…

"¡Perdedor!" – gritaron los brabucones – "¡Nunca tendrás a nadie en tu vida, perdedor!"

Esas palabras abrieron viejas heridas en el interior de Blu…

Repentinamente apareció el padre de Blu frente a ellos:

"Largo de aquí" – ordenó Daniel.

Inmediatamente los brabucones se echaron a correr por la presencia de Daniel, quien era enorme y muy fuerte…

"No les hagas caso, hijo" – aconsejó Daniel – "No los escuches"

Blu asintió con la cabeza bastante herido en su interior…

"Yo nunca tendré a alguien a mi lado…" – pensaba Blu mientras que una lágrima recorría sus ojos.

"Ven, vamos a casa…" – ofreció su padre.

"No gracias…" – negó el joven – "Iré a dar un paseo por la ciudad"

"De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado" – dijo su Daniel

Blu despegó del suelo y se dirigió a la ciudad con el fin de dar un entretenido paseo…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en otro lugar:<strong>

Una familia de guacamayos volaba rápidamente con expresiones emocionadas en sus rostros:

"¡Ya casi llegamos a Brasil!" – exclamó Carlos bastante emocionado.

"Necesito descansar…" – dijo Yamila débilmente – "Esta herida me dificulta bastante…"

"Déjame ver la herida" – pidió Carlos mientras aterrizaba en una gran rama junto a Yamila y la pequeña Perla, quien aún estaba sufriendo por la muerte de Santiago, su mejor amigo.

Carlos comprobó la herida de Yamila y descubrió que aún estaba perdiendo sangre…

"Tendré que cambiar el vendaje" – dijo Carlos.

"¿Va a doler?" – preguntó Yamila.

"Sí" – afirmó Carlos – "Dolerá un poco"

Carlos utilizó bastante fuerza para quitar el ajustado vendaje, provocando que Yamila suelte un fuerte grito de dolor…

"Perla, haz presión aquí un momento"

Perla obedeció y cubrió la herida de su madre con sus alas para evitar que siga perdiendo sangre…

"Listo" – declaró Carlos.

Yamila estaba muy débil por la pérdida de sangre, pero pudo contener el dolor y lentamente pudo ponerse de pie…

"¿Te sientes bien?" – preguntó Carlos "¿Quieres que te cargue hasta Brasil?"

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, estaba muy débil como para seguir volando sin ayuda…

"De acuerdo, pero prométeme que no cerrarás tus ojos" – pidió Carlos con temor a que a su compañera le ocurra lo peor.

"Lo prometo…" – susurró ella débilmente.

Carlos tomó a Yamila con sus garras cuidadosamente para no hacerle daño y se elevó en el aire…

"¡Vamos, Perla!"

Perla despegó del suelo y secó sus lágrimas al recordar a Santiago, su mejor amigo quien ahora estaba muerto…

"Perla, yo también sé lo que se siente perder a un ser querido" – dijo su padre.

"No" – dijo Perla – "No lo sabes"

"Claro que lo sé" – aseguró su padre – "Yo perdí a mi hermano"

"¿Tengo un tío?" – preguntó la pequeña.

"Mejor dicho TENÍAS un tío" – respondió su padre.

"¿Y cómo lo superaste?"

"Simplemente di un gran suspiro y seguí con mi vida, un tiempo después conocí a tu madre, y ella me hizo el ave más feliz del mundo" – respondió su padre mientras miraba con cariño a Yamila.

Milagrosamente Perla esbozó una pequeña sonrisa luego de horas de estar callada y sufriendo por la pérdida de uno de sus seres queridos…

"¿Me prometes que te pondrás mejor?" – preguntó su padre.

"Lo prometo" – respondió Perla sonriendo.

**Luego de un rato:**

Finalmente Carlos, Yamila y Perla habían llegado a la ciudad de Río de Janeiro, ellos se detuvieron a descansar en la estatua de Cristo Redentor…

"No lo puedo creer…" – murmuró su padre asombrado por el increíble paisaje.

"Esto es maravilloso…" – murmuró Yamila igual de asombrada.

Perla estaba por hablar pero repentinamente vio a Blu volando no muy lejos… ella se quedó observándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro…

Yamila y Carlos agudizaron la vista y alcanzaron a ver a Blu volando no muy lejos de ellos:

"¡MMM!" – murmuró su padre – "¡Nunca había visto a otro de nuestra especie!"

"¡Yo tampoco!" – exclamó Yamila.

"Él es lindo…" – dijo Perla sonriendo.

"¿Quién es lindo?" – preguntó su madre.

"Nadie" – contestó ella disimulando.

"Te dije que encontrarías otros candidatos" – dijo su padre con cara de ^^!

"Quizás…" – murmuró Perla.

"Sigamos volando, puedo ver la selva no muy lejos de aquí" – dijo Carlos.

"De acuerdo, vamos" – aceptó Yamila.

"¿Segura que puedes volar con esa herida?" – preguntó Carlos preocupado.

"Sí" – afirmo ella – "Ya me siento mejor"

Carlos y Yamila despegaron pero pudieron notar que Perla seguía observando a Blu con una sonrisa en el rostro…

"¿Perla?" – llamaron ellos.

"¿Sí?"

"Debemos irnos"

Perla despegó de la estatua y siguió a sus padres, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirar hacia atrás para observar a Blu…

"¡Perla, cuidado!" – gritaron sus padres.

Perla observó hacia el frente y por tan sólo unos pelos casi se estrella contra un sólido edificio…

"¡Presta atención hacia adelante!" – exclamó Carlos.

"Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo" – dijo Perla mientras observaba como Blu se perdía de su vista – "¿Creen que lo conozca algún día?"

"¿Te gusta ese guacamayo?" – preguntó Yamila.

Perla esbozó una hermosa sonrisa por la repentina pregunta de su madre…

"Creo que sí…" – admitió Perla – "Me gustaría conocerlo algún día…"

"Tranquila, de seguro algún día te encontrarás con él" – aseguró su padre – "Ahora debemos encontrar un buen árbol para instalarnos" – agregó.

Perla asintió con la cabeza y arrojó una última mirada hacia atrás, descubriendo que Blu ya se había perdido de su vista…

"¡Vamos!" – exclamó Carlos.

La joven guacamaya abrió sus alas y despegó hacia el cielo siguiendo a sus padres con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro…

**Luego de un rato:**

"Ya es tarde" – pensaba Blu – "Debería regresar al nido"

**Otro rato después:**

"¿Dónde está Blu?" – preguntó Mya preocupada.

"Fue a dar un paseo a la ciudad" – respondió Daniel.

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue eso?"

"Quizás una hora o más" – contestó serio – "Estamos solos hasta que vuelva"

"¿Estamos solos?" – preguntó ella.

"Sí" – afirmo Daniel.

En ese entonces Daniel observa como Mya se acercaba a él sonriendo maliciosamente y con unos ojos seductores…

"¿No quieres hacer… algo?" – preguntó ella mientras se pavoneaba seductoramente alrededor de él.

"¿Cómo qué?" – preguntó Daniel disimulando su rubor.

"No lo sé" – contestó Mya - "Quizás podemos hacer esto" – agregó mientras abrazaba y besaba a Daniel con mucha pasión.

"¿Estás segura?" – preguntó Daniel.

"Sí" – afirmó Mya.

Justo en ese instante aterrizó Blu en el nido:

"Diablos ¿por qué siempre quieren hacerlo aquí?" – preguntó Blu al ver a sus padres en una vergonzosa posición – "Mejor vayan a hacer el amor a un motel…" – agregó avergonzado.

"No hay moteles para las aves" – dijo Daniel disimulando.

"Lamentablemente no…" – dijo Mya.

"Pues entonces búsquense otro lugar…" – murmuró Blu.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en otro lugar:<strong>

Finalmente Carlos, Yamila y Perla habían llegado a la selva…

"¡Esto es increíble!" – exclamó Carlos.

"Tienes razón" – aceptó Yamila.

Perla esbozó una sonrisa y pudo observar como otras aves la observaban con los ojos perdidos…

"Es tan hermosa…" – dijo un ave mientras la miraba con unos ojos perdidos.

Perla sonrojó masivamente y pudo notar que sus padres ya se habían adelantado:

"¡Espérenme!" – gritó Perla.

Ellos no la escucharon…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, con Daniel y Mya:<strong>

Los guacamayos adultos estaban sentados en una gran rama frente a su nido…

"Estoy preocupado por Blu…" – admitió Daniel.

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó Mya.

"Todavía no está enamorado de nadie…"

"Mmm… ahora que lo dices también estoy preocupada…" – dijo Mya mientras observaba a Blu sentado sólo en una esquina del nido.

"Vayamos a hablar con él…" – ofreció Daniel mientras entraba al nido junto a Mya.

Repentinamente aparecieron dos guacamayos azules frente a ellos:

"Hola" – saludó uno de ellos.

"Hola" – saludaron Daniel y Mya asombrados – "¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"Yo me llamo Carlos" – contestó el macho.

"Yo soy Yamila" – contestó la hembra.

"Yo soy Daniel, y ella es Mya" – se presentaron ellos – "¿Son nuevos aquí?"

"Sí" – afirmaron ellos.

"¿De dónde vienen?"

"De Perú" – contestó Carlos.

"¡Oye Blu!" – gritó Daniel – "¡Ven aquí un momento!"

"¿Quién es Blu?" – preguntó Yamila.

"Es nuestro hijo" – contestó Mya.

"¿Tienen un hijo?"

"Sí" – afirmaron ellos.

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó Blu apareciendo por detrás de Mya, pero se quedó asombrado – "¿Quiénes son ellos?"

"Yo soy Carlos, y ella es Yamila" – se presentaron los desconocidos – "¿Tú cómo te llamas?"

"Mmm… yo soy Blu…"

Yamila estaba por hablar, pero algo la alarmó:

"Un momento ¿dónde está Perla?"

"¿Quién es Perla?" – preguntó Blu.

"Es nuestra hija" – respondió Carlos.

Blu sonrió levemente al enterarse de que los desconocidos tenían una hija… y que encima era de su misma especie…

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Disculpen la tardanza…**

**No tengo nada que comentar ahora…**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina**.


	4. Forjando amistad

Hola a todos, soy Zir Agron presentando otro capítulo de esta versión del pasado de Blu y Perla, este capítulo es algo corto, tengan buena lectura:

_**Capítulo 3: Forjando amistad.**_

Carlos y Yamila miraban hacia todas partes con intenciones de encontrar a su hija Perla, quien había desaparecido inesperadamente…

"¿Dónde la vieron por última vez?" – preguntó Blu.

"Ella estaba detrás de nosotros…" – contestó su madre – "No puedo creer que la hayamos perdido de vista…"

Yamila estalló en lágrimas…

"Descuida, amor… ya la encontraremos…" – susurró Carlos en un intento de consolarla.

"¿Cómo podremos encontrarla?" – preguntó ella – "No conocemos este lugar, llegamos hace muy poco tiempo, no conocemos el territorio…"

Repentinamente Perla apareció detrás de sus padres, dejando a todos con los picos abiertos…

"¡Ahí estás, Perla!" – exclamó su madre abrazándola con fuerza junto a Carlos.

Perla sonrió y les correspondió el abrazo a sus padres… pero luego se enfocó en Blu, descubriendo que él la miraba con unos ojos perdidos y con el pico abierto, dejando en claro que estaba maravillado por ella…

"Amh… hola…" – saludó Perla tratando de entablar una conversación con Blu.

"Hola" – saludó Blu mientras trataba de contener los sentimientos que se estaban desarrollando en su interior.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" – preguntó ella.

"Yo soy Blu" – contestó él.

"¿Blu?" – preguntó ella algo impresionada – "¿Cómo el azul en inglés?"

"Exacto"

"¡EJEM!" – interrumpió Daniel – "Nosotros estaremos por allá" – agregó mientras empujaba a Mya, a Carlos y a Yamila hacia unos arbustos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" – preguntó Mya.

"Blu y Perla necesitan tiempo para conocerse" – contestó Daniel mientras observaba a los jóvenes en secreto.

"¡Déjame ver!" – exclamó Carlos.

"¡Shhhh!" – cuchicheó Yamila.

"¡Hey, no me empujes!" – se quejó Mya – "¡Búscate un lugar!"

"Hagan silencio por favor…" – pidió Daniel.

"¡Me estás pisando la pata!" – se quejó Carlos.

Daniel se enfadó, así que agarró una fruta del suelo y se la metió en la boca a Carlos…

"Necesito silencio"

Carlos intentó hablar, pero Daniel lo interrumpió otra vez:

"Los caballeros no hablan con la boca llena"

Carlos frunció el ceño y escupió la fruta de su boca, inmediatamente comenzó a espiar la escena de sus hijos:

"¿De dónde eres?" – preguntó Perla.

Blu intentó hablar, pero los nervios disipaban todos sus intentos…

"Y-Yo nací aquí" – contestó él bastante tímido.

"¿Oye, estás bien?" – preguntó ella al notar el extraño comportamiento de Blu.

"S-Sí" – tartamudeó él – "¿Tú de dónde eres?"

"De Perú"

"¿Perú?" – Blu estaba bastante impresionado – "Parece que has tenido un largo viaje…"

"Sí…" – admitió ella – "Fue bastante agotador…" – agregó suspirando.

"¿Te gustaría dar un… paseo conmigo?" – preguntó Blu – "Podría enseñarte la zona, si quieres…"

Perla al principio lo dudó, pero luego comenzó a notar algo familiar en él... la joven guacamaya se quedó observándolo y logró comprobar de que se trataba del guacamayo azul que había visto hace rato en la ciudad, mencionando también que ese guacamayo resultaba bastante 'apuesto' para Perla…

Un resplandor iluminó los ojos de Perla, e inmediatamente esbozó una sonrisa…

"Claro, me encantaría" – dijo ella dándole una cálida sonrisa.

"Bien… vamos…" – murmuró él mientras comenzaba su caminata con Perla.

"¡Eso es!" – exclamó Daniel.

"Al parecer serán buenos amigos…" – murmuró Carlos.

"Muy buenos amigos…" – murmuró Yamila.

"No saquemos conclusiones apresuradas" – aconsejó Mya sospechosa – "Tendríamos que seguirlos"

Mya dio un paso al frente, pero Daniel se interpuso en su camino:

"Déjalos que tengan su privacidad" – dijo él – "Tarde o temprano nos enteraremos de lo que sucederá…"

"Tienes razón" – aceptó Mya – "Mientras tanto vamos a ayudar a Carlos y a Yamila a encontrar un buen árbol para que puedan instalarse…"

* * *

><p><strong>Enfocando a los tortolitos, digo a Blu y a Perla:<strong>

Los jóvenes caminaban silenciosamente sin atreverse a mirarse a los ojos…

"¿A dónde me estás llevando?" – preguntó ella rompiendo el silencio.

"Al lugar más hermoso de la selva" – contestó Blu sonriéndole.

Perla miró hacia adelante y se quedó encantada al descubrir un romántico paisaje de un largo jardín de hermosas flores…

"¿Me acompañas?" – preguntó Blu ofreciéndole su ala.

"¡Sí!" – contestó ella tomando el ala de Blu y echándose a correr junto a él…

Perla se tropezó y cayó encima de Blu, cayendo cuesta abajo junto a él por un barranco…

"Discúlpame…" – murmuró ella algo adolorida, pero se quedó sin palabras al notar que Blu se encontraba 'accidentalmente' sobre ella…

"Sí, claro… no hay problema" – aceptó él quitándose de encima de ella muy ruborizado.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" – preguntó ella curiosa.

Blu y Perla observaron hacia adelante descubriendo un gran árbol, mencionando algunas características bastante extrañas sobre él…

"Existe una leyenda" – dijo Blu.

"¿Me la cuentas?" – pidió ella con unos ojos adorables.

"La leyenda cuenta de que hace mucho tiempo aquí vivía un héroe… otro guacamayo azul que había rescatado a una hembra" – dijo Blu.

Perla prestó mucha atención a esa parte…

"Con el plazo de los años se enamoraron y tuvieron sus crías"

Ella se ruborizó masivamente ante esas palabras…

"Pasaron más años, y su relación se fue fortaleciendo" – continuó su relato.

"¿Y luego?" – preguntó Perla bastante interesada.

"Un día una serpiente mordió a la hembra, causándole una muerte inmediata" – continuó él – "El héroe desesperado le rogó a Dios que se lo llevara con ella… y así fue…"

"Vaya…" – murmuró Perla algo apenada por la historia.

"Dios apareció frente a él y al cadáver de la hembra y le preguntó que si él de veras quería morir para irse con ella al cielo, a lo que el héroe contesto que sí…" – continuó Blu – "El Todo Poderoso aceptó la petición del héroe y se llevó su espíritu al cielo, donde pudo reunirse con su amada una última vez antes de desaparecer junto a ella entre los astros y vivir felices por siempre en el paraíso…" – concluyó su historia.

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla izquierda de Perla…

"Es una historia bastante triste y hermosa…" – murmuró ella - "Que tierno..."

Blu caminó hacia ella y secó las lágrimas de su rostro:

"Debo decirte que no me gusta verte llorar…" – susurró él – "Quiero que tú hermosa sonrisa nunca desaparezca…"

Perla sonrió y abrazó a su nuevo amigo levemente…

Blu al principio se puso rígido, pero al final sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo a su amiga…

A pesar de que sólo era un leve abrazo, para Blu eso significaba mucho…

"Amh… ya puedes… soltarme…" – murmuró ella algo ruborizada.

"Oh… lo siento…" – se disculpó él sintiéndose como un tonto.

Perla voló hacia el árbol legendario y aterrizó en una rama… inmediatamente Blu aterrizó junto a ella…

Los jóvenes se quedaron observando el hueco del árbol y descubrieron que la entrada estaba bloqueada:

"¿Por qué la entrada a este nido está bloqueado?" – preguntó Perla curiosa.

"La leyenda también narraba que la entrada ál árbol del héroe sólo se abrirá a una futura pareja…" – contestó Blu.

Un ruido comenzó a escucharse y Blu miró hacia todos lados dispuesto a defender a Perla de cualquier clase de peligro…

"¿Qué es ese ruido?" – preguntó ella algo atemorizada.

"No lo sé…" – contestó Blu – "Quédate a mi lado"

Perla obedeció, pero luego se quedó observando como la entrada del árbol legendario se abría ante ella y Blu, cumpliendo el hecho de que "la entrada sólo se abrirá a una futura pareja"…

La guacamaya se ruborizó masivamente y observó a Blu, comprobando que él ni se había dado cuenta de tal extraño fenómeno…

"¿Quieres volver?" – preguntó Blu – "Ya es bastante tarde…"

"Sí, claro" – aceptó ella.

"¿Recuerdas el camino para volver?"

"Sí…" – contestó ella.

"¿Puedo acompañarte?" – preguntó Blu ansioso por estar más tiempo con ella.

"¡Sí!" – contestó ella feliz.

Blu y Perla despegaron del suelo y emprendieron su viaje de vuelta al punto donde se habían conocido…

A medida que volaban Blu y Perla de vez en cuando compartían miradas cariñosas entre ellos…

En un tiempo aproximado a diez minutos los jóvenes aterrizaron justo frente a sus padres…

"Vaya, al fin han llegado" – declaró Daniel alegre.

"Hemos encontrado un buen árbol cerca de aquí" – dijo Yamila bastante alegre.

Blu y Perla se miraron con cariño y esbozaron unas pequeñas sonrisas al escuchar que sus hogares no estaban muy alejados, lo que significaba que podrían verse bastante seguido…

"Bueno, ya nos vamos" – dijo Carlos – "¡Buenas noches y gracias por la cálida bienvenida!"

"Adiós…" – susurró Perla.

"¿Nos volveremos a ver?" – preguntó Blu.

"Claro" – aceptó ella.

Perla se elevó en el suelo y siguió a sus padres mientras arrojaba una mirada hacia atrás y le sonreía cálidamente a Blu…

"¿Cómo te fue con el chico?" – preguntó Carlos curioso.

"Pues… tiene una personalidad bastante interesante" – contestó Perla ruborizada.

"¿Estás ocultando algo?" – preguntó Yamila picarona.

"Sólo que… me agrada bastante…"

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**No tengo nada que comentar…**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina**.


	5. Malentendido

Un nuevo capítulo de esta pequeña historia, buena lectura a todos:

**_Capítulo 4: Malentendido._**

Habían pasado dos días, y Blu y Perla todavía no se veían…

"¿Qué te sucede, hijo?" – preguntó su padre.

"Nada" – contestó él.

"Me doy cuenta de la verdad" – dijo Daniel – "La extrañas ¿verdad?"

"Sí"

"¿La amas?"

"Mmm… no estoy seguro de mis sentimientos en este momento…"

"¿Quieres ir a visitarla?"

"¡SÍ!" – exclamó Blu emocionado.

"Bien, pero no vuelvas tarde"

Blu asintió, abrió sus alas y despegó muy feliz y emocionado por su visita…

"Más me vale ir bien presentable…" – pensaba él preocupado por su aspecto, pues quería verse lo más apuesto posible.

Luego de unos minutos de vuelo Blu pudo comprobar de que ya estaba por llegar al hogar de su amiga:

"Ufff… sí que estoy nervioso…"

Repentinamente Blu pudo divisar una figura azul aproximándose a él a toda velocidad, era demasiado rápido, por lo que sus reflejos no pudieron ayudarlo a esquivar el golpe:

¡PUM! – chocaron.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: eso debió doler…**

* * *

><p>Blu despertó con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y con la vista totalmente borrosa, estaba mareado y no podía moverse…<p>

"¿Ya despertaste?" – preguntó una voz femenina.

"No puedo escuchar nada…" – murmuró él bastante adolorido.

Luego de unos segundos Romeo, digo Blu recuperó su cordura y pudo ver a una figura azul delante de él, dicha figura tenía características femeninas:

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó ella.

"¿Perla, eres tú?"

"Sí" – afirmó ella – "Que buen golpe nos dimos ¿verdad?"

"No recuerdo nada" – dijo Blu – "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

"Estaba volando hacia tu nido para visitarte" – dijo ella – "Pero luego nos estrellamos en el camino y tú cabeza terminó sobre esa roca" – agregó señalando una roca de moderado tamaño.

"¿Luego?"

"Te quedaste inconsciente unas dos horas, fue un golpe muy fuerte"

"Amh… ¿me quedé inconsciente?" – preguntó él bastante avergonzado.

"Sí" – respondió ella – "Dormías como un bebé"

Ambos se rieron por ese comentario:

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" – preguntó Perla ansiosa.

"No lo sé" – contestó Blu – "¿Qué quieres hacer tú?"

"Bueno, hace muy poco llegue aquí, ya conozco la selva, pero no conozco la ciudad…" – dijo ella.

"Muy bien, señorita yo le daré un Tour por la ciudad" – dijo Blu – "¿Quieres ir conmigo a dar un paseo por allí?"

"¡Sí!" – afirmó ella sonriendo.

Blu despegó del suelo, pero Perla se quedó pensando en algo:

**-FLASHBACK-**

"¿Mamá, papá?"

"¿Sí, hija?"

"¿Puedo ir a visitar a Blu un rato?"

"Mmm…" – murmuraron sus padres.

"¿Siiii?"

"De acuerdo" – aceptaron ellos.

"¡Gracias!" – exclamó la pequeña.

"Pero no te acerques a la ciudad, esos humanos son muy peligrosos…" – pidió su padre – "¿Prometes que no te acercarás a ese lugar?"

"Lo prometo"

"Genial, ya puedes ir"

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

"¿Perla, qué te sucede?" – preguntó Blu preocupándose – "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Amh… sí…" – afirmó ella dudosa.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí, es sólo que le había prometido algo a mis padres…"

"¿Qué fue lo que prometiste?"

"Que no me acercaría a la ciudad…"

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó Blu confundido.

"Es peligroso"

"Naaaa" – masculló él – "¡No es nada peligroso!"

"¿Estás seguro?" – preguntó ella – "¿No nos pasará nada?"

"Tranquila, estoy seguro de que no nos pasará nada"

Perla sonrió y despegó junto a él, luego de mirarse a los ojos unos segundos se batieron en vuelo con rumbo a la civilización humana…

**Unas horas después:**

Los jóvenes aterrizaron en la inmensa y elegante estatua de Cristo Redentor:

"¿Te ha gustado el recorrido?" – preguntó Blu.

"Sí" – afirmó Perla – "Fue bastante interesante, es una linda ciudad…"

"Me alegra que pienses así de Río de Janeiro, pues es el mejor lugar para vivir"

"Sin duda alguna…"

"¿Te pasa algo?" – preguntó él.

"Es una linda vista…" – opinó ella suavemente.

"Je… eso creo…"

La vista era maravillosa, el radiante y llamativo color naranja en el cielo por la puesta del Sol, el sonido de las olas chocando contra la orilla y la suave y sabrosa brisa de viento creaba un escenario más que perfecto, un escenario mágico…

Ellos no se atrevían a mirarse, pero con el tiempo se fueron mirando lentamente hasta que sus pares de ojos se cruzaron en un momento único…

Perla le esbozó una tierna sonrisa. Blu hizo lo mismo, sólo que su sonrisa era un poco torpe…

Ella miró hacia otro lado para tratar de ocultar su rubor, momento en el que Blu aprovecha para acercarse lentamente a ella sin ser visto…

La tarde se acabó, la noche surgió y la oscuridad invadió todo el lugar, las brillantes y hermosas luces de la ciudad se encendieron y los jóvenes guacamayos podían escuchar como los humanos se preparaban para el siguiente carnaval…

Perla pudo sentir como Blu tomaba su ala izquierda lentamente:

"¿Perla?"

"¿Sí?" – ella estaba nerviosa.

"Quiero decirte que yo…"

Blu se quedó en silencio al notar que Perla acercaba su rostro lentamente al suyo…

A unos pocos milímetros de un beso Blu pudo ver que un ala delta fuera de control los golpearía, inmediatamente empujó a Perla y el ala delta lo golpeó a él, provocando que pierda el conocimiento y caiga sin control hacia el duro asfalto…

Perla sostuvo a Blu, pero aún no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para contener su peso, se aferró a él y terminaron cayendo sobre un puesto de una pequeña feria en la que decenas de personas miraban y compraban bonitas artesanías…

Los jóvenes cayeron sobre un puesto y destruyeron todo al impactar…

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó Blu mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

"Sí, creo que sí…" – afirmó ella.

"¡Mierda!" – gritó un humano – "¡Mi puesto está destruido!"

Los guacamayos se miraron asustados:

"¡Malditas aves!"

Inmediatamente el humano agarró un palo e intentó golpear a los guacamayos, pero ellos esquivaron los ataques con bastante facilidad…

"¡Tenemos que irnos!" – exclamó Blu, a lo que Perla afirmó y lo siguió mientras que el vendedor furioso les arrojaba objetos…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en la selva:<strong>

"¿Dónde está Blu?" – preguntó Mya.

"Fue a visitar a Perla" – contestó Daniel – "¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, ya es de noche, no es muy seguro"

"Mmm… de acuerdo, vamos a buscarlo"

**Minutos después:**

"¡Eh!" – exclamó Carlos – "¡Daniel, Mya, que gusto verlos!"

"¡Igualmente!" – exclamó Daniel.

"¿Qué los trae por aquí?"

"Hemos venido por Blu"

"¿Blu?" – Carlos y Yamila estaban confundidos.

"Sí" – afirmó Mya – "Vino a visitar a Perla"

"No" – dijo Carlos – "Perla fue a visitar a Blu"

"Perla no llegó a nuestro nido" – dijo Daniel.

"Pues Blu tampoco ha llegado aquí" – dijo Yamila.

Pasaba el tiempo y los jóvenes no regresaban…

"¿Dónde estarán?" – se preguntaban ellos.

"Espero que no les haya pasado nada malo…" – murmuró Yamila preocupada.

Carlos empezó a sospechar de Blu…

"¿Su hijo alguna vez tuvo problemas con las hembras?" – preguntó él.

"Mmm no…" – respondió Daniel confundido por la repentina pregunta – "¿Por qué?"

"Quizás él haya… mmm… como decirlo…"

"¿Crees que Blu le haría algo a Perla?" – Mya estaba ofendida – "¡Imposible!"

"Sólo es una posibilidad…" – murmuró Carlos.

"¡No puedes sospechar así de Blu, él nunca le haría daño a alguien, y mucho menos a Perla!"

Y así comenzaron a discutir entre ellos…

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevamente con los jóvenes:<strong>

"Eso estuvo cerca…" – murmuró Blu jadeando notablemente.

"Sí que lo estuvo…" – dijo Perla.

Blu observó el cielo y comprobó que ya era totalmente de noche:

"Mis padres me castigarán si llego tarde"

"Los míos también"

"Volvamos a casa" – ofreció él.

"De acuerdo, vamos"

**Un buen rato después:**

Los jóvenes llegaron a su destino y vieron a sus padres gritándose entre ellos:

"¡Tu hijo secuestró a mi hija!" – gritó Carlos.

"¡No!" – defendió Daniel – "¡Estás loco!"

"¡Tu hijo es el que está loco!"

"¿Nos perdimos de algo?" – preguntó Blu acercándose junto a Perla.

"¡Aléjate de mi hija!" – exclamó Carlos mientras empujaba a Blu a un lado.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" – preguntó Perla confundida.

"Fue suficiente, nos vamos a casa" – dijo Daniel.

"Sí, lárguense de aquí, locos" – murmuró Carlos.

**Un rato después:**

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" – preguntó Daniel.

"Nada" – respondió Blu.

"Hijo, te ruego que me digas la verdad"

"Esa es la verdad"

"Estás ocultando algo" – dijo Mya.

"No, no estoy ocultando nada"

"No mientas"

"No estoy mintiendo"

"Te estoy pidiendo que nos digas la verdad"

"¿Dónde fueron tú y Perla?"

"A ningún lado"

"Mmm…" – murmuró Mya – "¿Le has hecho algo?"

"¡No!" – respondió Blu comenzando a enfadarse.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" – preguntó Daniel.

"Tranquilos, no pasó nada"

"No te creo"

"Hijo, te haré una simple pregunta" – dijo su padre dando un gran suspiro – "¿La has violado?"

"¿QUÉ?" – esta vez Blu si se había ofendido – "¡NO!"

"Por Dios…" – murmuró su madre – "¡La has violado!"

"¡NO!"

"¡Ustedes son muy jóvenes para ser padres!"

"¡No le he hecho nada!"

"Jovencito, estas castigado por una eternidad, y tampoco volverás a verla" – dijeron sus padres, quienes estaban furiosos.

Blu se quedó helado…

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, en otro lugar:<strong>

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" – preguntó Carlos.

"Nada" – contestó Perla.

"¿Qué te ha hecho?" – preguntó su madre.

"Nada"

"¿Te ha tocado?" – preguntó Carlos – "¿Te ha manoseado, qué te ha hecho?"

"¡Nada!" – exclamó ella – "¡Ya les dije que no pasó nada!"

"Entonces explícanos que fue lo que hicieron"

"Sólo fuimos a dar un paseo por la ciudad"

"¿No te había dicho que no fueras a la ciudad?" – preguntó Carlos.

"Amh… jeje, es una historia graciosa…"

"No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver…"

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**No tengo nada que comentar…**

**¿Habrá alguna solución para este conflicto/malentendido?**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina**.


	6. Imposible de separar

Aquí estoy, y ahorita les traigo otro capítulo de este pequeño fic…

**_Capítulo 5: Imposible de separar._**

Pasaron muchos días… más bien dicho dos semanas, y Blu y Perla todavía no se veían… ellos estaban perdiendo todas las esperanzas que tenían…

"Como la extraño…" – pensaba Blu deprimido.

"Esta noche saldremos por nuestro aniversario" – dijo Mya – "Por lo tanto te quedarás a cargo del nido por un rato ¿entendido?"

"Sí, he entendido"

Una alocada idea se le cruzó por la mente, era su oportunidad de realizar una **'visita inesperada'** a su amiguita…

"Mmm…" – murmuraba Daniel – "Mejor no"

"¿De qué hablas?" – Blu estaba confundido.

"Le pediré a Martín que venga aquí por esta noche"

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó Blu – "Soy lo suficientemente grande como para quedarme sólo en el nido"

"No me engañarás fácilmente, jovencito" – dijo Daniel – "No eludirás tu castigo"

"Me gustaría golpearlo con una roca en la cabeza…" – pensaba Blu enfadado y frustrado.

**Esa misma noche:**

"Ya nos vamos" – dijo Mya.

"De acuerdo, yo vigilaré al muchacho" – dijo Martín – "¡Adiós, que la pasen bien!"

Martín entró al nido y observó a Blu, quien parecía muy deprimido:

"¿Qué te pasa, campeón?"

"Nada…" – contestó él en voz baja.

"Luces terrible amigo, cuéntame que te ocurre…"

"Hace unos días conocí a una… chica" – comenzó Blu.

"¿Es bonita?" – preguntó Martín interesado.

"Muy hermosa…" – opinó Blu sonriendo al recordar a aquella amiga suya – "Pero no te hagas ilusiones, ella no es de tu edad…"

"Sólo preguntaba" – murmuró Martín avergonzado – "¿Qué me ibas diciendo?"

"Ella es tan… sus ojos son tan… no hay mejores palabras que 'ella es perfecta', deseo tenerla a mi lado"

"Pareces un halcón del amor…" – opinó Martín.

"Amigo, creo que estoy enamorado…"

"¿Y por qué no vas con ella?"

"Estoy castigado"

"¿Por qué?"

"Razones privadas"

Martín se puso de pie:

"Ven conmigo"

Blu lo miró confundido:

"¿A qué lugar iremos?"

"Tus padres me matarán, pero valdrá la pena…" – murmuró Martín – "¿Quieres ver a tu amiga?"

"¡Sí!"

Martín despegó del suelo:

"¿En dónde vive ella?" – preguntó él – "Yo te llevaré"

"¡Un momento!" – exclamó Blu.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Sus padres no deben verme…"

"Entendido" – murmuró Martín – "Modo sigiloso"

Martín sonrió, aterrizó en la tierra y comenzó a moverse sigilosamente entre las plantas, pero accidentalmente tropezó con una piedra y se revolcó en el suelo cayendo sobre un hormiguero, donde desafortunadamente fue picado por un montón de hormigas, provocando que grite y que comience a rascarse por todas partes por la picazón…

"Deja de gritar…" – susurró Blu.

"Lo siento"

"Y deja de rascarte, parece que tienes pulgas"

Martín miró hacia otro lado con una expresión disimulada:

"¿Tienes pulgas?" – preguntó Blu incrédulo.

"¡No!" – exclamó Martín – "Eso creo…" – pensaba.

"Que alivio…"

Siguieron su camino, donde fueron atacados por un montón de tucansitos xD!

Luego de recuperarse siguieron el camino, donde varias moscas comenzaron a volar alrededor de Martín…

"Malditas moscas…" – se quejó él.

"Amh… por las dudas, ¿sobre qué habías caído?"

"No tengo ni idea" – contestó Martín – "Creo que era un hormiguero"

"O al menos eso parecía…" – murmuró Blu aguantando la risa, pues parece que Martín había caído sobre una **'sorpresita'** de alguien xD!

"Bien, ya casi llegamos…" – dijo Blu, quien ya podía ver el árbol de su amiga no muy lejos.

"¿Dónde está tu amiga?" – preguntó Martín – "No puedo ver nada desde aquí…"

"Tienes que levantar un poco tu cabeza" – dijo Blu.

Martín obedeció, levantó su cabeza y se golpeó con una rama provocando que un mango caiga sobre la cabeza de Blu:

"Auch" – se quejó él.

"Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a caminar"

Blu agudizó la vista y descubrió que el padre de Perla estaba sentado frente a su nido vigilando con mucha atención:

"No puedo acercarme, el padre de Perla está mirando hacia acá"

"Yo me encargo" – dijo Martín mientras tomaba una piedra.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Arrojaré la piedra a un árbol para distraerlo, tu aprovecharás y caminarás hacia el árbol para encontrar a tu amiga ¿entendido?"

"Entendido"

Martín apuntó durante varios segundos hacia un árbol…

"Aquí voy"

Martín arrojó la piedra, pero desgraciadamente le dio al padre de Perla en la cabeza XD!

"Que mala puntería tengo…" – murmuró él avergonzado.

Tomó otra piedra y la arrojó hacia un árbol… esta vez había acertado...

Carlos miró hacia el árbol algo adolorido por el piedrazo que había recibido por parte de Martín, momento en el que el dúo dinámico de Blu y Martín se movían entre los arbustos…

Ellos sólo estaban a unos pocos metros de su objetivo…

"Martín, creo que deberías bañarte" – aconsejó Blu – "Creo que caíste sobre algo más que un hormiguero"

"Lo dejaré para después, ahora tenemos que encontrar una forma de acercarnos aún más"

"¿No puedes arrojar otra piedra?"

"No" – dijo Martín – "A menos que quieras que le pegue en la cabeza al padre de tu amiga otra vez"

Una voz femenina asustó al dúo dinámico, dieron media vuelta y descubrieron a una pequeña guacamaya:

"¿Blu?" – ella estaba incrédula.

"¿Así que esta es tu amiga?"

Antes de que Blu pudiera contestar la pregunta de Martín, Perla se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza…

"Pensé que nunca volvería a verte…" – susurró ella muy feliz.

"JE, creí que jamás volvería a ver tus hermosos ojos…" – susurró Blu mirándola fijamente a esos ojos azules.

Ellos estaban dispuestos a besarse en ese preciso instante, pero algo no encajaba:

"No puedes estar aquí" – dijo Perla – "Si mi padre te ve aquí te meterás en problemas, y yo también"

"Es un precio que tengo que pagar por estar contigo…"

"No permitan que sus padres sean obstáculos" – aconsejó Martin.

"Están muy enfadados como para escucharnos…" – murmuró Blu frustrado.

"Sus padres tienen odio" – dijo Martin – "Pero esto es amor…" – agregó mientras posicionaba sus alas alrededor de Blu y Perla y los acercaba uno al otro.

"Amor puro" – opinó Blu cariñoso.

Perla no lo soportó más, así que acercó su rostro al de Blu y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su **'candidato'**…

Blu sólo se quedó mirándola con una expresión seria…

"Lo siento…" – se disculpó ella avergonzada por haber hecho eso – "No pude evitarlo…"

Fue silenciada cuando sintió las alas de Blu acariciando su rostro, en ese instante se dieron un largo, apasionante, tierno y profundo beso…

Martin esbozó una sonrisa por esa amorosa escena, pero todo se arruinó cuando una voz masculina interrumpió el acercamiento de los jóvenes:

"¡Tú otra vez!" – gritó Carlos.

"Estoy frito…" – pensaba Blu.

"Primero tocas y manoseas a mi hija" – dijo Carlos mientras caminaba alrededor de Blu – "¿Y ahora crees que puedes besarla?"

"Puedo explicarlo"

"¿Qué pasará la próxima vez?" – preguntó Carlos – "¿Acaso planeas hacerle algo **'malévolo'** a mi hija?"

"Algo** 'malévolo'** es lo último que le haría a Perla" – se defendió Blu.

"¡Mientes!" – exclamó Carlos – "¡Te he dicho que no quiero que vuelvas a tocar a mi hija!" – agregó mientras se acercaba muy amenazante.

"Papá, no le hagas daño" – pidió Perla, pero su pedido fue rechazado.

"Quieto ahí" – ordenó Martín interponiéndose.

"Martín, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Le había dicho a tus padres que te cuidaría, y no pretendo romper mi promesa"

Carlos sonrió diabólicamente, derribó a Martín en el suelo a una velocidad fugaz y corrió hacia Blu con sus garras apuntando a su cuello…

Perla tomó a Blu de su ala y se echó a correr junto a él:

"¡Perla!" – gritó él – "¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"¡Correr!" – respondió ella.

"¿Por qué corres de tu propio padre?"

"Porque yo… quiero vivir contigo, y no quiero que te alejen de mí"

Blu tropezó con una roca y cayó sobre Perla. Rodaron por un barranco y se dieron un duro golpe…

Carlos alcanzó a Blu, lo agarró del cuello y lo levantó en el aire…

Antes de que pudiera hacerle daño apareció Martín caminando como **Terminator** frente a ellos. Corrió y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Carlos, provocando que suelte a Blu, pierda el oxígeno y se retuerza en el suelo desesperado en busca de oxígeno…

Martín le hizo un gesto a Blu de que marchara de ese lugar junto a Perla…

Se echaron a correr mientras observaba como Martín peleaba ferozmente contra Carlos. Perla sintió un evidente temor de que su padre salga herido, pero ahora había algo mucho más importante que hacer: encontrar una manera de vivir en paz con Blu.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**No tengo nada que comentar…**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	7. Libertad

Hola a todos, primero que nada quiero disculparme por tardar en actualizar esta historia, tengo mis razones privadas…

Ok, aquí vamos…

_**Capítulo 6: Libertad.**_

"Ya deberíamos volver a casa, quiero vigilar a Blu yo misma" – dijo Mya abriendo sus alas.

"Yo también, vamos" – aceptó Daniel mientras se batía en vuelo.

"¿Qué creen que estén haciendo Martín y él?" – preguntó Mya algo curiosa.

"Algo sumamente educativo" – respondió él.

* * *

><p>"¡Suéltame!" – gritó Carlos.<p>

"¡Déjalos de molestar y permite que esos tengan su vida privada!" – gritó Martín refiriéndose a Blu y a Perla.

"¡No voy a dejar a mi hija con el ave que la violó!"

"¿Qué?"

Carlos se liberó y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Martín, provocando que caiga duramente al suelo:

"¡No la violó!" – gritó él.

"¡Sí, lo hizo!"

"Dime algo"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Alguna vez escuchaste a tu hija?"

Carlos se quedó pensando…

"¿Alguna vez le diste una oportunidad para explicarte lo que pasó?"

"Detente ya"

"La encerraste en tu nido para que no volviera a salir a ver el Sol"

"Dije que te detengas"

"¡Le quieres quitar su oportunidad de tener a alguien en su vida!"

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla izquierda de Carlos…

"¿Alguna vez le has preguntado a tu hija si ella está… enamorada?"

"Varias veces" – respondió Carlos.

"Deberías preguntarle eso otra vez"

"No voy a dejar que ella esté con un criminal"

"¿Acaso no entiendes español?" – preguntó Martín – "¿Quieres que te hable en francés?"

Carlos se quedó mirando…

"Vous êtes un mauvais parent, stupide" – dijo Martín en francés.

"No entendí ni un poco de lo que dijiste" – admitió Carlos – "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Significa… eres un mal padre, estúpido"

Carlos agarró una roca y golpeó a Martín en la cabeza, provocando que este camine torpemente y luego se desplome en el suelo totalmente inconsciente y fuera de combate.

"No soy un mal padre"

* * *

><p>"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" – preguntó Perla jadeando mientras se sentaba junto a Blu, quien también estaba jadeando por el cansancio.<p>

"Pues… tendremos que solucionar el problemita con nuestros padres" – contestó él.

"¿Cómo?"

"No tengo ni idea…" – admitió él avergonzado – "¿Tú tienes alguna idea?"

"No, tú eres el de las ideas brillantes"

"¿Y si hablamos con ellos y les explicamos lo que pasó?" – ofreció Blu.

"¿Hay otra opción?"

"No"

"Pues vamos"

Ellos abrieron sus alas y se batieron en vuelo de regreso, en su camino encontraron a Martín tirado en el suelo.

"¿Martín, estás bien?" – preguntó Blu mientras lo movía con su ala.

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Es tu niñero?" – preguntó Perla juguetona, a lo que Blu sólo le devolvió una risita tonta.

"¡Martín, despierta!" – gritó él.

"No quiero…" – murmuró él.

Blu lo levantó y le dio una cachetada…

"Ok, ya estoy despierto" – admitió él – "¿Hay alguna novedad?"

"Sí"

"¿Cuál?"

"Queremos solucionar el problema"

"Afff… lamento decirles esto, pero sus padres están muy enojados"

"¿Y qué hay con eso?" – preguntó Perla.

"A lo que voy es que deberían dejar que las cosas se enfríen"

"Pasarán días, incluso semanas para que se tranquilicen, no podemos esperar ese tiempo o terminarán matándose"

"Yo ya les di una idea, ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que volver a casa a cuidar a mi esposa y a mis hijos" – dijo Martín – "Buena suerte"

"De acuerdo, buena suerte y mándale un saludo a todos de mi parte" – se despidió Blu.

"Bien, adiós"

Martín salió volando…

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?"

Blu se quedó pensando…

"¿Blu?"

No hubo respuesta…

Perla le hizo unas cosquillas, a lo que Blu sólo se rió levemente…

"¿En qué estás pensando?" – preguntó ella curiosa.

Una alocada idea se le cruzó por la mente a Blu:

"Tengo una idea algo loca"

"Vaya, por fin algo interesante, a mí me gusta todo lo que sea loco" – dijo Perla juguetonamente – "¿Qué tienes planeado?"

"Puede de que esto no te agrade"

"Mmm…" – murmurabaPerla dudosa – "Primero quiero saber que tienes en mente"

"Pues… estaba pensando en que tú y yo podríamos... mmm... escaparnos"

"¿QUÉ?" – ella estaba incrédulo – "¡Estás loco!"

"Te dije que no te iba a gustar"

"¡Pues claro que no me gusta!"

"De acuerdo, mala idea" – dijo él mientras se ponía a pensar otra vez.

"No es que sea una mala idea, lo que pasa es que aún somos un poco jóvenes como para irnos de casa"

"Lo sé, pero si esto sigue así no vamos a tener opción"

"¿Por qué?"

"No nos van a dejar en paz" – contestó él – "Lo nuestro está prohibido"

"¿Un amor prohibido?" – Perla estaba algo ansiosa – "¿No te parece romántico?" – preguntó ella algo erótica.

"Emh… eso creo…" – contestó él bastante ruborizado.

Ellos se miraron con cariño…

"Creo que ya debemos regresar y explicar lo sucedido" – dijo Blu mientras se preparaba para volar, pero Perla se interpuso – "¿Qué pasa?"

"Antes de ir regálame un beso" – pidió ella con unos ojitos adorables, a lo que él terminó aceptando (que novedad -_-).

Luego de unos segundos Blu quiso separarse, pero Perla lo abrazó con fuerza y siguieron con ese ritual…

"¿A qué se debió eso?" – preguntó él bastante mareado por el reciente acercamiento amoroso.

"Es que… quizás sea nuestro último beso…" – dijo ella apenada – "Cuando regresemos quizás no podamos volver a vernos"

Blu se quedó escuchando…

"Seguramente mi padre y mi madre se irán de aquí, nos iremos a vivir a otra parte" – concluyó ella.

"Mierda" – murmuró él.

"¿Qué dijiste?" – preguntó ella algo impactada por aquella grosería.

"Lo siento, no pude evitarlo"

Ellos se quedaron charlando un buen rato sobre cosas románticas, pero luego de acordarse de su gran misión, se pusieron a pensar y a ofrecer ideas para tratar de que su relación no se vaya a las cañerías del inodoro.

* * *

><p>"¿Dónde tienes a mi hijo, maldito desgraciado?" – preguntó Daniel mientras discutía cara a cara con Carlos y Yamila.<p>

"Yo no tengo a tu hijo criminal"

"No juegues con eso" – advirtió Daniel bastante enojado.

"¿O qué?" – preguntó Carlos desafiante.

"No querrás saberlo"

Daniel, Mya, Carlos y Yamila estaban a punto de darse un duelo a golpes, picotazos y zarpazos, pero entonces unas voces a lo lejos detuvieron la lucha…

"Esa voz se me hace familiar" – pensaba Daniel mientras miraba hacia el horizonte, en donde podían verse dos siluetas azules aproximándose.

Todos agudizaron la vista y pudieron comprobar de que se trataba de Blu y Perla…

"¡Ahí estás!" – gritó Daniel furioso – "¡Ahora si estás en problemas!"

"¡Tú también estás en problemas, jovencita!" – gritó Carlos mientras tomaba el ala de Perla y se la llevaba, pero Blu despegó y la apartó de ella con un fuerte empujón.

"Has violado a mi hija, ¿y ahora te atreves a hacer esto?" – preguntó él con furia.

"Si tan sólo me dieras un minuto y me dejes explicarte lo que pasó"

"De acuerdo, tienes un minuto"

Blu le relató todo…

"Es una historia muy convincente" – admitió Carlos – "Pero no te creo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Seguramente estuviste pensando cómo crearte un excusa"

"¡No, esa es la verdad!"

"Estoy cansado de tus mentiras" – dijo Daniel – "Cuando lleguemos a casa tú y yo hablaremos seriamente" – agregó con una mirada escalofriante.

"No seas tan duro con él" – aconsejó Mya sintiéndose culpable de algo.

"¿Por qué no?"

Mya no sabía que decirle…

"Blu, ve a despedirte de tu amiga loca" – ordenó su padre.

"Oye, no le digas loca"

Carlos escuchó el insulto, dio media vuelta y reanudó su discusión con Daniel, cuyas esposas también se unieron al debate…

"Esto es patético" – admitió Blu mientras observaba como sus padres se gritaban con los padres de su amiga íntima.

Perla caminó hacia él…

"¿Recuerdas lo que me habías dicho?" – preguntó ella.

"No, no me acuerdo" – admitió él – "¿Qué te había dicho?"

"Habías mencionado algo sobre escaparnos"

"Ah… ya lo recordé"

Perla tomó sus alas y lo arrastró mucho más cerca de ella…

"¿Qué dices?" – preguntó ella mientras señalaba el horizonte con sus alas.

"No lo sé… no estoy muy seguro…"

"El mundo es gigantesco, y estoy segura de que habrá un lugar para nosotros en él"

"Si tú te marchas, yo voy contigo a donde sea" – dijo él mientras veía como Perla se alejaba – "¿No te despedirás de tus padres?"

"¿Por qué crees que esto se llama escaparse?" – preguntó ella con ironía – "Además, ellos ni lo notarán" – agregó mientras observaba el despelote de gritos.

Blu y Perla abrieron sus alas, se miraron con cariño y despegaron al cielo en busca de su propio lugar…

* * *

><p><strong>6 AÑOS DESPUÉS:<strong>

"¡Hey, no me alcanzarás!" – gritó Blu mientras miraba como Perla se quedaba atrás.

Miró hacia adelante y se estrelló contra un árbol…

"¡Mira por donde vuelas!" – gritó Perla – "¡Te voy a ganar!"

Blu recuperó su cordura, abrió sus alas y continuó con la carrera.

"¡Ya te voy a alcanzar!"

Perla agarró una rama con sus alas y luego la soltó, provocando que Blu reciba un golpe y caiga al suelo otra vez…

Ella sólo se reía…

"¡Hey, Blu, será mejor que aprendas a mirar por donde vuelas para no estrellarte contra otro árb…!" – y ella chocó con uno – "Ay"

"¡Ya te voy a ganar!" – exclamó Blu.

Pero antes de llegar al final de la carrera Blu se detuvo:

"Las damas primero" – dijo él cediéndole la victoria a su amada.

"Que caballero" – opinó ella romántica.

"¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?"

"Es una buena pregunta…" – susurró ella con un tono seductor mientras caminaba sensualmente alrededor de él.

Blu la miró por todos lados…

"¿Qué estás viendo de mí?" – preguntó ella riendo levemente.

"Nada, no miré nada"

"¿No miraste nada, en serio?" – preguntó ella mientras se le acercaba mucho.

"S-Sí, en serio" – tartamudeó él mientras la volvía a mirar en esa **'parte'** de su cuerpo.

"¡Volviste a hacerlo!" – exclamó ella ruborizada por las **'inspecciones visuales'** de su macho.

"¡Fue un accidente!"

"¿Esto es un accidente?" – preguntó ella mientras se inclinaba y le daba un tierno beso. No era un beso apresurado ni nada de eso, más bien suave, lento, muy romántico y lleno de pura pasión.

"Fue lindo"

"Que linda aventura estamos teniendo" – opinó Perla con alegría al separarse – "¿Tú qué crees?"

"No hay nada mejor que estar contigo" – dijo él mientras le hacía una elegante reverencia.

"¿Por qué te inclinas así?" – preguntó ella con curiosidad.

"Pues, es una muestra de total lealtad, respeto y amor" – contestó él – "Volviendo al tema, todavía no me has contestado, ¿a dónde quieres ir?" – preguntó mientras miraba hacia atrás.

Ella caminó hacia él rápidamente sin que se diera cuenta…

"Podríamos ir a…" – pero se detuvo al sentir unas alas en sus hombros.

"Llévame a los cielos…" – susurró ella mientras lo arrastraba hacia un lugar tranquilo y privado para que puedan tener una **'sesión privada' **sin tener molestias y/o faltas de privacidad.

* * *

><p>En algún lugar del mundo había una gran selva. La temperatura era normal, unas hermosas y refrescantes brisas de viento invadían todo el lugar, el ambiente era sumamente agradable y tranquilo y con la ayuda de los cálidos rayos del Sol el ambiente era magnífico…<p>

Dentro de un árbol, en el hueco para ser más específico, podían verse dos figuras azules observando muy atentamente algo que estaba apoyado sobre unas ramas y hojas…

"¿Cuánto falta?" – pregunto Blu impaciente – "Me estoy muriendo de hambre"

"Llevamos esperando esto toda la vida, ahora tendrás que esperar" – dijo Perla.

Se escucharon unos ruidos…

"Perla, es en serio, me estoy muriendo de hambre"

"No voy a permitir que te pierdas el nacimiento de tus hijos" – dijo Perla mientras observaba tres huevos atentamente - "Hoy es el gran día, y ni se te ocurra salir del nido o te agarraré de la oreja y te traeré de vuelta"

**¡Broom-brrr-rboom!** – se escuchó.

"¡Ya van a nacer!" – gritó ella de la emoción.

"Disculpa, fue mi estómago" – dijo Blu riéndose.

Para la suerte de Blu, la superficie de los huevos se rompieron, desde donde surgieron tres pequeñitos.

"Este niño es igual a ti" – opinó Blu cargando a un polluelo.

"No es un niño, es una niña" – dijo Perla - "Si fuera un niño no sería igual a mí porque yo no tengo lo que tienen los machos"

"Uy, perdón"- se disculpó él sintiéndose como un tonto.

"No hay problema" - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Varios días después:<strong>

"¿A quién le toca darles de comer a los niños?" – preguntó Blu.

"Creo que a ti" – contestó Perla adolorida.

"Tramposa, te tocaba a ti"

"De acuerdo, iré yo" – dijo ella tratando de levantarse con su fuerte dolor.

"No, tranquila, lo haré yo, sé que te dolió y que sufriste mucho cuando diste a luz a los huevos, y por eso a partir de ahora yo les daré de comer todos los días"

"Gracias…" – susurró ella regalándole un beso en los labios.

Blu salió volando, agarró varias frutas, pero antes de entrar al nido otra vez se detuvo a pensar:

"¿Qué he hecho?" – pensaba él antes de ser derribado por sus propios hijos.

"¡Queremos comer, queremos comer, queremos comer!" – gritaban ellos como locos mientras jugaban al caballito, al trampolín y al **'hueso para mordiscos'** con su padre…

"Los niños nunca cambian…" – pensaba Blu mientras se reía levemente y se ponía a jugar con sus pequeños – "¡Hey, Perla, ven con nosotros!"

Inmediatamente ella contuvo el dolor, se levantó y se unió al juego como una gran madre…

Unas horas después Blu les estaba contando un cuento a los niños para que se durmieran:

"Y entonces el hada convirtió a **Pinocho** en un niño de verdad y él y su padre vivieron felices para siempre como padre e hijo" – concluyó él – "Fin"

Los niños ya estaban dormidos. Blu se levantó y caminó hacia Perla para recostarse junto a ella.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" – preguntó ella.

"Tenía que hacer dormir a los niños" – contestó él mientras se recostaba muy cerca de ella.

"¿Les contaste un cuento?"

"Sí"

"¿Cuál?"

"**Pinocho**"

"¿Cómo termina?" – preguntó ella con curiosidad.

"Pues, es un final feliz, el niño de madera se convierte en un niño de verdad y no vuelve a decir mentiras para que no le crezca la nariz otra vez" – contestó Blu – "Él y su padre vivieron con mucha alegría"

"¿Y lo nuestro tendrá un final?"

"No te entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?" – preguntó Blu confundido.

"¿Cuál sería el final para nuestra historia?"

"Oh…" – suspiró él – "El final de nuestra historia es como el final de Romeo y Julieta, excepto que no nos morimos, y que además es un final feliz ya que ahora vamos a vivir juntos sin nadie que nos moleste, y tú lo eres todo para mí"

"Blu… te amo…" – susurró ella mientras le daba un profundo y romántico beso.

Por fin aquél odio y rencor se quedó atrás y olvidado en el pasado, quien creería que dos jóvenes huirían de sus hogares para mantener con vida la llama de sus sentimientos, eso es una señal del hermoso amor puro. Ellos pudieron sobrevivir a esos fríos y helados inviernos ayudándose mutuamente y finalmente, como la mayoría esperaban, se convirtieron en padres.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FIN HISTORIA "¿Un amor imposible?"  BY ZIR AGRON._**

**Tal y como lo había dicho Blu, es el final.**

**Bien, primero que nada me quiero disculpar, estoy sabiendo que me tardé mucho en terminar esta historia y continuar con la otra, estoy teniendo problemas con el Internet porque aquí hubo una tormenta muy fuerte que arruinó los sistemas internos y el cable de mi Módem de Internet, incluso el granizo ha destruido la ventana de mi habitación xD! Pero no se preocupen, ya todo se solucionó y podré volver a actualizar tan pronto como antes…**

**Lo segundo, como han leído por fin nuestros famosos y queridos tortolitos pudieron vivir fuera de la guerra interna de sus padres, cuyas almas ahora se ven muy afectadas por la huida de sus hijos, pero como todos lo piensan (incluyéndome), SE LO MERECÍAN POR MALOS PADRES.**

**Me enorgullece informar que esta historia también contiene una serie de valores y moralejas, tales como el amor, la alegría, la amistad y el perdón, así que para todos aquéllos que estén teniendo problemas internos, siempre tengan en cuenta que 'NUNCA ES TARDE PARA PEDIR PERDÓN A ALGUIEN'.**

**Un saludo, gracias por leer.**

**Send me a Review please xD!**

**PD: a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y que no están registradas en la gran comunidad de Fanfiction, les invito con gran amabilidad a que se registren y hagan Fics de RIO o lo que deseen, sé que al principio se preguntarán "¿Y si mis historias no son buenas?" No pasa nada, nadie es perfecto y les aseguro que cuando yo me registré hace varios meses me estaba preguntando lo mismo, y ahora mírenme, me va bien, vamos damas y caballeros, les pido con amabilidad que se registren y ayuden a Fanfiction a alimentar sus secciones de RIO y/o de otras películas, series, libros, etc.**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


End file.
